Because I Love You
by MizuMarine
Summary: Naoto yang mencintai Akari, tak menyadari bahwa seseorang diam-diam mencintainya dengan tulus. Pair: NaotoxIchigo SenaxAkari
1. Chapter 1

Because I Love You

An Aikatsu! Fanfic

Disclaimer: Bandai

Pairing: NaotoxIchigo

Warn: Gaje, OOC BERAT!, newbie, terlalu dramatis

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

"Akari" Panggil Naoto. Akari yang dari tadi menunggu di café O-Lain menoleh.

"Naoto-san? Ada apa? Aku telah membeli segelas bubble milk untukmu, minumlah…" Akari merespons panggilan Naoto, menawarkan bubble milk yang telah ia beli untuknya.

"Akhir-akhir ini ada yang mengganjal di pikiranku" Naoto menerima bubble milk dari tangan Akari. Ia mencoba berbicara langsung ke topik, meskipun ia sedang menahan rasa malunya. Tidak! Ia tak boleh gagal! Ia telah mempersiapkan semua ini selama seminggu penuh.

"Katakan saja. Kau tak akan bisa tenang jika tak menceritakan hal itu ke orang lain. Aku bisa dipercaya, kok!" Jawab Akari sambil tersenyum.

"A-aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Naoto mencoba meyakinkan dirinya. Rasa malu semakin menjalar di dalam dirinya. Pipinya bersemu merah.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kata-kata itu terucap keluar dari mulutnya dengan lancar. Naoto merasa lega. Beban di dadanya terasa menghilang. Meskipun dirinya tahu, ia tak akan pernah bisa memiliki Akari.

"Naoto-san, maafkan aku, aku tak dapat menerima cintamu itu"

"Aku tahu, kau terikat golden rules yang melarang seorang idol untuk memiliki pacar. Aku hanya… Ingin menyatakan perasaanku. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu berhenti menjadi idol. Aku tak ingin menghancurkan impianmu." Ucap Naoto, di dalam hatinya terdapat sedikit kekecewaan saat mengatakannya.

"Maafkan aku… " Jawab Akari dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Tak apa-apa. Kau tak bersalah. Disini tak ada yang bersalah, Akari." Naoto menghela napas panjang, meninggalkan café O-Lain.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada yang memata-matai mereka berdua sejak tadi.

Ichigo tersenyum lega, hampir saja tadi ia menangis. Melihat orang yang kau suka malah mencintai temanmu sendiri itu sungguh menyesakkan dada.

Padahal, ia telah menyukai Naoto sejak pertama kali mereka berdua bertemu. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa akhirnya Akari-lah yang menjadi pilihan hati Naoto?

Oh tidak, air matanya benar-benar jatuh sekarang.

Ichigo berlari keluar dari café O-Lain, ia ingin pulang dan menangis di kamarnya saja.

.

.

Aoi berjalan di koridor asrama. Jam tangan-nya menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan, ia ada syuting tambahan.

Aoi membuka pintu kamarnya. Terdengar suara sesenggukan.

"Ichigo?" Aoi heran, sahabatnya yang periang ini menangis?

"Aoi… Hiks…" Ichigo memeluk Aoi. Ia menitikkan air matanya di bahu Aoi.

"Ichigo, kenapa- "

"Ternyata selama ini Naoto mencintai Akari! Hiks…" Ichigo berteriak, ungkapan rasa sedih dan kesalnya saat ini.

"Aku tadi memata-matai mereka di café O-Lain. Disana Naoto menyatakan perasaannya pada Akari! Hiks… Aoi… Hiks… Kenapa? Kenapa ia malah memberikan cintanya kepada Akari?! Kenapa tidak padaku saja yang telah memendam perasaanku sejak kami bertemu?! Hiks" Lanjut Ichigo. Air mata semakin deras membasahi pipinya.

Aoi menyeka pipi Ichigo. Ia sedang memikirkan solusi terbaik untuk sahabatnya itu.

"Selama ini aku belum menyatakan perasaanku karena statusku sebagai idol. Tapi sekarang keputusanku berbeda! Aku tak peduli lagi dengan karir idolku. Aku akan berhenti menjadi idol jika itu demi Naoto!" Ichigo bertekad.  
Aoi tersenyum. Ichigo telah menemukan jawabannya sendiri. Ya, kadang-kadang pengorbanan memang sangat dibutuhkan untuk mendapatkan hal yang kita inginkan.

"Tidurlah, Ichigo. Besok aku akan membantumu mendekati Naoto." Aoi menidurkan Ichigo, lalu menyelimutinya. Ia menghela napas. Hanya itulah solusi terbaik yang bisa ia pikirkan sekarang. Ichigo langsung terlelap, hatinya terlampau lelah sekarang.

.

Aoi terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat jam. Pukul setengah tiga pagi. Ia membuka kulkas, lalu menuangkan susu ke mug miliknya. Mungkin segelas susu dapat membantunya untuk kembali tidur.

Aoi's POV

Berhenti menjadi idol… Yah, Sebagai sahabat aku menghormati keputusannya. Tapi, banyak yang akan ia tinggalkan disini. Kami tumbuh bersama, menjadi seorang top idol. Aku mengingat semuanya, perjalanan kami selama ini. Ichigo selalu berjuang untuk meraih impiannya. Sekarang, ia akan meninggalkan sekolah ini, berhenti menjadi seorang idol.

Padahal perkembangannya sudah begitu pesat.

Tapi ini keputusannya. Ia berhak mengambil keputusan ini. Ichigo yang amat kekanak-kanakan dan ceroboh, kini bertindak dewasa.

Apa ia akan bahagia dengan kehidupan barunya? Apa ia akan kembali terbiasa?

Ah, aku terlalu banyak berpikir. Sebaiknya aku jalan-jalan sebentar. Berada disini hanya akan membuatku bosan. Kurasa kali ini aku tak akan bisa kembali tidur dengan mudah.

.

Sepuluh menit sudah Aoi duduk-duduk di gazebo taman, namun rasa kantuk yang ia nantikan belum juga menghampiri dirinya.

"Gawat, kalau begini terus aku akan berubah menjadi panda! Tapi panda kan imut… Baiklah! Aku tak akan tidur!"

"Otome? Kau belum tidur?"

"Belum! Aku tak bisa tidur~ Tapi kalau aku tak tidur, aku akan berubah menjadi panda!"

"Hihi" Aoi tertawa kecil melihat kepolosan Otome. Kepolosan yang sama yang biasa ia lihat dulu. Kepolosan dari Arisugawa Otome yang ia rasa tak akan pernah berakhir.

"Ne, Aoi-chan juga belum tidur? Baiklah, kita akan berjuang menjadi panda bersama!" Seru otome antusias.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku ingin tidur sekarang, daah…" Aoi langsung kabur, ia tak ingin kantung hitam menggantung di matanya!

Dan akhirnya, setelah kejadian tadi, Aoi berhasil tidur dengan nyenyak.

.

A.N.

Fict ini reupload, kemarin filenya rusak entah kenapa. Moga aja yang ini berhasil. Btw, fic ini update hari Senin. KriSar sangat dibutuhkan. Author newbie, mohon bantuannya.

-Olivia Marchie-


	2. Chapter 2

.

Because I Love You

.

An Aikatsu! Fanfic

.

.

Disclaimer: Aikatsu © Bandai

Rate: T

Setting: Semi-canon

Pairing: NaotoxIchigo, SenaxAkari

Warn: Gaje, OOC berat!, alur terlalu cepat, Typo, Newbie, dll.

Author: Olivia Marchie

.

Author sangat menerima review dari kalian semua. Mulai dari flamers, flamers kelas berat, tukang nagih update, tukang nagih update kelas berat, shipper, shipper kelas berat, para fangirl/fanboy, fangirl/fanboy kelas berat, silent reader, silent reader kelas berat, sekedar numpang eksis, numpang eksis kelas berat, numpang lewat, numpang lewat kelas berat, KriSar yang mendukung, apalagi KriSar yang mendukung kelas berat. :v

Untuk para guest, maaf karena review kalian tidak akan author balas satu-persatu melainkan dengan ulasan Author Note di akhir cerita. Tenang, nama kalian para reviewers baik login maupun tidak akan dicantumkan dalam kolom Special Thanks.

.

Sabtu, 16 Juli 2016

.

Chapter 2

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Seperti biasanya, Aoi terbangun lebih pagi dari Ichigo. Ia menatap ranjang teman sekamarnya itu, lalu tersenyum setengah miris akan kesedihan Ichigo semalam. Fenomena 'Ichigo menangis' merupakan kejadian yang amat langka, mengingat ia sangat jarang melihat Ichigo menangis. Sahabatnya itu terlalu naif. Bukannya ia tak ikut sedih, tapi mungkin saat dia bangun nanti ia akan merasa jauh lebih baik daripada kemarin. Menyudahi sesi berpikirnya, Aoi beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan bersiap untuk mandi pagi.

.

Aoi's POV

Aku membasuh wajahku, lalu menatap kaca didepanku yang merefleksikan pantulan wajahku. Kembali terbayang kehidupan Aikatsu! ku setelah Ichigo berhenti menjadi idol-kehidupannya juga. Mantan teman sekamar Ran juga berhenti menjadi idol sebelum kami masuk ke Starlight Academy. Apakah aku akan merasakan kesepian yang sama dengan Ran? Apakah kamar ini akan terasa kosong tanpa sifat kekanakan Ichigo? Ibunya juga berhenti menjadi idol karena alasan yang sama, bukan?

Hn? Oh iya. Apa sebaiknya aku mengunjungi Ringo-san saja? Kebetulan hari ini adalah hari Minggu.

.

KRING

Mendengar bel pengunjung berbunyi, Ringo berjalan menuju konter tempatnya menerima pelanggan.

"Aoi? Mau pesan apa?"

Aoi menghampiri konter. Berpikir sebentar untuk memesan sesuatu, kebetulan ia belum sarapan tadi. "Bento paket satu dan sup miso saja." Ia lalu duduk di kursi sofa panjang, lalu mengambil sumpit dan sendok sup di mejanya.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar." Ringo menata set bento diatas nampan, lalu menyendok nasi dan beberapa lauk lainnya. "Dimana Ichigo? Ia tidak ikut?"

Aoi terdiam sebentar. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Haruskah ia berkata jujur bahwa Ichigo sedang mengalami masalah? Tapi, bukankah itulah tujuannya datang kesini?

Ringo mengantarkan paket bento itu ke meja Aoi, lalu menatap wajah gadis berambut biru tersebut. "Ada apa?"

Aoi memilih jujur.

"Ringo-san, selama ini Ichigo menyukai Naoto."

Ringo menarik kursi di hadapan Aoi, lalu duduk di kursi itu. "Ya, aku tahu. Ichigo pernah mengatakannya padaku."

"Dan, semalam Ichigo terlihat sangat kacau akibat menangis semalaman setelah mengetahui bahwa Naoto malah menyukai Akari. Setelah itu, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi idol jika Naoto membalas perasaannya beberapa bulan lagi karena cintanya itu berbenturan dengan golden rules. Masalahnya, Ichigo begitu berharap dan yakin hal itu akan terjadi. Bagaimana kalau ternyata kenyataannya berkata lain? Ichigo pasti sangat kecewa."

Ringo agak prihatin akan keadaan mereka. Aoi sudah seperti anaknya sendiri. Setelah Ichigo berhenti menjadi idol, ia akan kesepian menempuh kegiatan idolnya sendirian. Dan Ichigo, cintanya tak bisa dipaksakan kepada Naoto. Ia juga rela meninggalkan karir idolnya demi Taichi, padahal saat itu Masquerade sedang mencapai puncaknya. "Aku yakin, Naoto akan membalas perasaannya. Aku menyerahkan peran untuk membantu dan menjaga Ichigo kepadamu."

"..."

"Aku juga berhenti menjadi idol karena cinta. Waktu itu, saat musim dingin, aku sedang berlatih sendirian di tengah taman. Ternyata ada yang mendengarkan suaraku dan mengapresiasinya. Orang itu adalah ayahnya Ichigo. Ia terus mendengarkan suaraku selama beberapa minggu. Saat itu, aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya. Akhirnya aku memberanikan diriku untuk menyapanya. Kami mulai sering melakukan friend date secara diam-diam. Sampai akhirnya ternyata ia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Ia menyatakan perasaannya setahun setelah pertemuan kami. Aku menerimanya dengan senang hati. Kami diam-diam menjalin hubungan selama karir idolku. Namun, saat Taichi melamarku, aku merasa bahwa aku harus berhenti menjadi idol saat itu juga. Orihime juga menyetujuinya. Akhirnya, setelah menikah aku membuka toko ini."

"Ringo-san, aku ingin menyatukan mereka berdua. Tapi, bahkan setelah berpikir semalaman aku tak mendapatkan solusi apapun di kepalaku." Aoi menundukkan kepala, lalu menatap murung bento dibawahnya.

KRING

"Biarkan Ichigo sendiri yang berjuang demi cintanya. Ia sudah dewasa, bukan? Kalau ia benar-benar mencintai Naoto, ia seharusnya bisa menentukan caranya sendiri. Kau tinggal membantunya." Ringo tersenyum lembut, lalu meninggalkan meja Aoi untuk menyambut salah satu pelanggannya yang baru datang untuk memesan bento. Putrinya sekarang sudah dewasa. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, dulu Ichigo masih seorang bocah berusia empat tahun yang dengan polosnya menyanyi riang dan menari di atas panggung taman.

.

HOAAMMM

Ichigo meregangkan badannya. Ia mengucek matanya ngantuk, lalu melihat jam digital di meja belajarnya. Kesedihannya semalam pergi entah kemana, hari ini ia merasakan semangatnya telah pulih seperti biasa. Apa yang dikatakan Aoi selalu benar. Ia merasa lebih baik setelah tidur. Ia menyibak selimutnya, bersiap untuk mandi dan menjalani kegiatan idolnya lagi. Ini hari Sabtu, besok adalah hari libur. Tinggal sehari lagi, kan?

TING

Melihat ponselnya berbunyi, Ichigo menekan tombol ON di ponselnya. Ada pesan masuk.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kiriya Aoi

 _Ichigo, aku pergi keluar sebentar._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

Ichigo keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia membuka pintu lemarinya, lalu mengambil seifuku Starlight Academy yang tergantung disana.

Tapi, bukankah hari ini adalah hari Minggu?

Ichigo merutuki kebodohannya, tahu begini ia tak usah Menggantung kembali seifuku-nya, ia memilih untuk bersantai di kamarnya saja. Ia mengambil baju santainya, t-shirt pink berbahan katun dengan bawahan celana pendek katun berwarna kuning.

Selesai memakai bajunya, ia membuka gorden. Mungkin Aoi sengaja tidak membuka gorden agar tidak membangunkannya.

TING

Ichigo mengecek ponselnya. Ada pesan masuk, dari Naoto. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja belajarnya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Suzukawa Naoto

 _Ichigo, besok ada waktu?_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Membaca pesan itu, Ichigo terdiam sesaat. Mengamati lagi kalimat itu.

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

Ichigo mengerjapkan matanya. Menaruh ponselnya di tepi meja dan berdiri, lalu melompat kegirangan akibat kebahagiaannya yang membuncah dari sudut hatinya yang paling dalam. Ia tahu apa yang dimaksudkan pria berambut raven itu. Mengajaknya untuk hangout, mungkin?

Masih dalam posisi berdiri, ia mengambil ponselnya kembali lalu menyalakannya. Mengetik balasan untuk pesan dari pria idamannya itu.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hoshimiya Ichigo

 _Ya, sebisa mungkin aku akan menyempatkan diriku. Ada apa?_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Suzukawa Naoto

 _Besok temui aku di cafe Rhythm, jam 14:00._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

BLUSH

Firasatnya benar.

Seketika wajahnya memerah. Ia mematikan ponselnya, lalu merebahkan diri diatas kasur. Menatap langit-langit kamar, lalu menelungkupkan wajahnya di boneka sugary bear berukuran jumbo miliknya. Tanpa sadar, bibirnya membentuk seulas senyuman.

Sejak dua tahun lalu Naoto resmi menjadi guru SMP di Starlight Academy, ia sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaanya. Mereka jarang bertemu kecuali pada saat jam mata pelajaran yang diajar oleh Naoto berlangsung. Mendapatkan kesempatan hangout dengannya seperti ini merupakan hal langka. Tak heran, Ichigo merasa sangat bahagia ketika Naoto secara tiba-tiba mengajaknya hangout.

.

Aoi beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya.

"Ringo-san, ini"

Ringo menerima uang itu. Ia memberikan sebuah kotak bento pada Aoi. "Terima kasih. Aoi, berikan ini pada Ichigo. Mungkin ia akan merasa lebih baik setelah memakannya."

Aoi menggangguk, lalu memasukkan kotak bento itu kedalam tasnya. "Ringo-san, aku pergi dulu. Aku akan memberikannya pada Ichigo, dia pasti senang. Daah~" Aoi berjalan keluar sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Ringo.

.

Ichigo masih berbaring di kasurnya, membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Ralat, itu hanya akan terjadi di dalam imajinasinya. Tapi siapa tahu?

CKLEK

Aoi membuka pintu, lalu berbalik untuk menutupnya kembali. Ia menaruh tasnya di meja belajar, lalu memberikan bento yang dibuatkan Ringo untuk Ichigo. "Ichigo, Ringo-san membuatkannya untukmu. Makanlah."

Mendengar ada kata 'Makanan', Ichigo langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia menarik kursi dan duduk, lalu membuka kotak bento yang dibawakan Aoi.

"Waaaah!" Pipi Ichigo bersemu merah, ia langsung mengambil sumpit lalu melahap bentonya secepat kilat.

Aoi menarik kursinya, lalu duduk di kursi tersebut.

"Selesai~ Aku kenyang~" Ichigo tersenyum riang sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. "Aoi, kau tahu? Naoto mengajakku hangout di cafe Rhytm besok."

"Hn, baguslah. Jangan bertindak kekanakan atau merasa canggung didepannya nanti, bersikaplah anggun dan jadilah seorang pendengar yang baik."

"Aoi-chan, aku ingin tampil cantik besok. Bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Kau sudah cantik, Ichigo."

"Tidak, aku serius, Aoi-chan."

"Ne, kalau begitu baiklah. Kesan pertama itu penting. Setelah lama tak bertemu, ia pasti heran melihat perubahan yang terjadi dalam dirimu." Aoi terkekeh, lalu berjalan menuju lemari. Ia mencari sesuatu. Menemukan benda yang ia cari, Aoi mengambil sebuah shopping bag. Ia mengeluarkan isi tas itu. "Aku membeli semua ini dua bulan yang lalu. Aku tertarik untuk mencobanya, tapi baru empat kali kupakai karena membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk perawatan. Sedangkan, jadwalku mengharuskan aku untuk pulang malam dan berlama-lama di kamar mandi pada malam hari itu tidak baik."

Ichigo membuka sebuah box berwarna merah. "Aoi, yang ini untuk apa?"

"Itu namanya scrub, untuk menghaluskan kulit dan membuang sel kulit mati. Nanti sore, kita akan melakukan perawatan khusus untukmu, sekalian melakukan eksperimen. Sekarang, aku akan membantumu memilih baju."

Ichigo membuka lemarinya, lalu mengambil sebuah dress pink tanpa lengan selutut dengan cardigan berwarna putih. Ia menunjukkan dress itu kepada Aoi. "Aoi-chan, apakah yang ini cocok denganku?"

"Hmm, yang itu boleh juga."

"Kalau begitu," Ichigo mengambil sebuah kotak dan membukanya. Ia mengambil sepatu yang ada didalamnya. Sneakers berwarna pink dengan aksen putih. "Apa sepatu ini cocok dengan dress yang tadi?"

Aoi mengangguk. "Sangat cocok. Oh iya, pakailah kalung dengan liontin merah agar terlihat semakin manis."

Ichigo membuka laci, lalu mencari sebuah kalung dengan liontin strawberry. Selama beberapa menit matanya terus menyusuri setiap sisi laci. Ia mengorek sudut- sudut laci, dan akhirnya... "Ketemu!" Ichigo mengangkat kalung itu tinggi-tinggi. Aoi hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah Ichigo.

"Ah, tapi… Kurasa suasananya akan canggung besok." Ichigo cemberut, mengingat ia sudah lama tak mengobrol dengan Naoto.

"Begini saja. Besok aku akan memandumu dari luar cafe. Aku akan terus mengawasimu dan memberikan saran." Aoi membuka lacinya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak. "Ini adalah Spy Set, hadiah dari fansku di jumpa fans Naughty Police. Besok kita akan menggunakan ini."

"Whoaa, Aoi-chan hebatt! Humm, dengan saranmu aku pasti dapat menghadapi semuanya besok."

"Yah, aku hanya menyarankan. Terserahmu ingin menurutinya atau tidak. Jika kau memiliki jawaban yang lebih baik, katakanlah. Lagipula, kau sudah dewasa." Aoi menepuk kepala Ichigo yang dibalas dengan cengiran gadis berambut pirang itu.

.

Aoi mengambil sebuah kotak masker wajah lalu membukanya. "Ichigo-chan, perawatannya akan dimulai. Ayo cuci muka dulu." Aoi tersenyum lebar, lalu menarik tangan Ichigo menuju kamar mandi. Ichigo membasuh wajahnya, mengoleskan sabun lalu membilasnya. Aoi menarik sebuah bangku, lalu mendudukkan Ichigo diatasnya. Ia mencolek krim masker wajah lalu mengoleskannya di pipi, dagu, hidung, dan dahi Ichigo. Aoi menyalakan timer di ponselnya, lalu mengatur waktu 5 menit. Ia menaruh potongan timun di atas mata Ichigo.

"Tunggu sampai ponselku berdering. Aku akan menyiapkan krim lainnya." Aoi meletakkan ponselnya, lalu berjalan keluar dan sibuk memilih scrub.

.

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu. Aoi melepaskan masker Ichigo yang telah mengering. Ia membasuh wajah Ichigo dengan air hangat, lalu mengoleskan scrub ke wajah ichigo secara menyeluruh. Ia kembali membilas masker itu dengan handuk yang telah dicelupkan kedalam air hangat.

"Ichigo, kau ingin sekalian mandi?"

"Umm, baiklah." Ichigo menggangguk, apapun asal ia tampil cantik di hadapan Naoto besok.

Aoi menyalakan keran, berjalan keluar lalu kembali sambil membawa sebuah bathbomb berwarna pink dan shampoo beraroma strawberry. Ia menunggu bak penuh, lalu mematikan kerannya. "Ichigo, sana mandi. Aku keluar dulu yaa..." Aoi menyerahkan bathbomb dan shampoo kepada Ichigo, lalu berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu kamar mandi.

.

Aoi dan Ichigo melangkah masuk ke dalam cafe Rhytm, lalu memesan tiga gelas Strawberry Parfait dan segelas Mintflakes Milkshake di kasir. Ichigo memilih meja yang berada di pojok dekat kaca, disana ia bisa leluasa melihat aba-aba dari Aoi. Mereka datang setengah jam lebih awal dari waktu yang Naoto tentukan, untuk mengatur rencana dan menyiapkan lokasi.

"Ichigo, aku akan memasang recorder chip dibawah meja. Ini, pakai earphonenya." Aoi menyerahkan sebuah interkom, lalu memasang sebuah headphone berwarna biru dengan mic yang terhubung dengan interkom Ichigo di kepalanya.

.

Naoto datang tepat waktu. Ia mendorong pintu kaca cafe Rhytm, lalu menghampiri Ichigo yang terlihat sedang menunggu kedatangannya.

"Ichigo, tawarkan bantuan untuknya." Aoi melancarkan saran pertamanya.

"Ah, Naoto? Kemari. Mau pesan apa? Biar aku yang pesankan." Ichigo beranjak dari tempat duduknya, setelah Naoto duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan kursinya.

"Tidak usah, biar aku saja." Naoto mendudukkan Ichigo di kursinya, lalu berjalan menuju kasir untuk memesan segelas Matcha Latte.

"Hn, baiklah." Mendapat perlakuan seperti tadi, wajah Ichigo seketika memerah. Ia melahap strawberry didepannya untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

Semenit kemudian, Naoto kembali ke bangkunya membawa segelas Matcha Latte.

Naoto menghela napas, lalu menatap wajah Ichigo. "Aku hanya butuh teman mengobrol. Kegiatanku yang menumpuk akhir-akhir ini membuatku penat. Aku baru mendapat jadwal kosong hari ini."

"Ichigo, kalau kau tak tahu apa yang harus kau katakan sekarang, katakan saja; Jarang-jarang kau mengajakku hangout seperti ini" Aoi menyarakan sebuah kalimat untuk Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum senang. Semburat merah tipis kembali muncul di pipinya. Ia mengikuti saran Aoi, pikirannya terlalu panik dan gugup untuk memikirkan kalimat lain yang pas untuk digunakan. "Jarang-jarang kau mengajakku hangout seperti ini."

"Ya. Aku baru mendapatkan waktu luang sekarang."

"Katakan apapun yang ada dalam pikiranmu." Aoi kembali menyarankan kalimat dengan tenang. Ia menyeruput sedotan milkshakenya. Belum ada masalah yang terjadi sekarang.

"Yah, jadi kita akan mengobrol tentang apa?"

"Kau bisa menjaga rahasia?"

Menyadari keadaan, Aoi memutuskan untuk tidak memata-matai mereka lagi. Ini adalah sebuah rahasia, dan hanya orang seizin si pemilik rahasia yang boleh tahu. Tak adil jika ia memata-matai mereka dan menyadap rahasia Naoto hanya untuk alasan membantu Ichigo. Lagipula, dengan menyadap privasi Naoto sama saja dengan menghancurkan kepercayaannya terhadap Ichigo. "Ichigo, katakan ya. Sepertinya Naoto akan mengatakan sebuah rahasia, jadi aku akan pergi dan berhenti memata-matai kalian. Kirimkan pesan jika kau butuh bantuan dan aku akan menyambungkan kembali spy setnya."

Ichigo berpikir sejenak. Perkataan Aoi ada benarnya juga. Lagipula, sepertinya ia bisa menghandle sikapnya selama kencan ini berlangsung. Keadaan juga tidak secanggung yang ia bayangkan berkat bantuan dari Aoi di awal pembicaraan.

Tunggu, kencan? Ralat, ini bukan kencan. Ini hanya pertemuan biasa yang dilakukan oleh dua orang teman untuk melepas penat dari kesibukan masing-masing. Setelah itu, semuanya akan berjalan normal seperti sedia kala. Yah, semoga saja benar-benar akan berjalan normal dan Ichigo tidak mengalami badai emosional seperti kemarin lagi setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naoto.

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

March's A.N.

Heloooo~ kembali lagi di kolom Author's Note chapter kedua fic Because I Love You~ Update ngaret! Saya sibuk sama urusan sekolah, pr numpuk, ulangan numpuk, eskul, jadi gak ada waktu nulis TwT gomen.

Chapter kemaren masih kaku yak? Oke, kali ini saya merasa ada sedikit improvement dalam gaya menulis saya. Semoga gak kaku-kaku amat kayak kemaren XD Maafkan daku yang bikin fic segaje ini, baru pas nulis chap ini saya riset trus baru tau kalo Naoto udah jadi guru di SA XD Maklumilah, mengingat kuota yang menipis saya memutuskan untuk tidak streaming ataupun mendownload anime, juga saya gak make TV kabel dirumah dan akhirnya gatau jalan cerita, saya cuma tau karakter-karakternya yang dikabarkan nongol di Season 2 dan AiStars lewat temen FB XD

Oh iya, Akari disini bukan tokoh antagonis kok. Tenang, saya udah nyantumin pair SenaxAkari di summary. Yah, saya juga gatau ini canon apa enggak. Saya milih Naoto jadi guru SMP, soalnya disini Ichigo udah SMA. Naoto sibuk gegara murid SA kebanyakan, meskipun udah ada sekolah-sekolah idol lainnya tapi SA yang pertama dibuka. Kelasnya jadi banyak. Jadwal numpuk. Makanya Ichigo girang banget pas diajak hangout (ini bener disebut hangout kan?) ama Naoto. Dan apakah Aoi OOC pas bagian 'perawatan kecantikan'? Dia antisipasi banget, semua barang ada. XD setahu saya sih Aoi cuma tahu segalanya dan pintar, tapi kayaknya dia antisipasi juga deh. Okelah kalo Aoi OOC cukup di chap ini ajah XD dan apakah saya terlalu lebay? Mau ketemu doi aja kok ampe perawatan kecantikan segala sih. Belom aja kencan XD

Nanti saya mau bikin sequel fic Because I Love You bertema pernikahan NaotoxIchigo, Will You Marry Me? Rencananya pengen saya bikin oneshoot. Konflik utamanya ada di sequel lainnya yang sudah mulai saya tulis dan rancang jalan ceritanya sebaik mungkin, Our Happy Ending. Bertema pesta pernikahan SenaxAkari yang awalnya berjalan lancar, namun tiba-tiba muncul seseorang yang siap merusak hubungan rumah tangga mereka. Yah, saya mau bikin fic di fandom lain sebenernya, cuma fokus disini dulu biar bisa update cepet trus pas selesai saya mau bikin sequel Will You Marry Me? baru bikin fic di fandom lain. Misalnya Zootopia, Gravity Falls, dan Frozen. Untuk Our Happy ending saya gatau kapan mau dipublish, kalo sempet deh. Tamatin Because I Love You dulu soalnya nanti takut nambah panjang waktu nulisnya.

Oke, ada request scene? Nanti saya usahain masuk deh. Chap depan saya usahain ada POV, nulis dari sudut pandang spectator gini melelahkan dan makan waktu XD

Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~ kayaknya ngaret lagi. :"v

Special Thanks to:

Yuu love yuu-review, Ran Seijuurou-review-fav-follow(dapet kombo nih hahaha XD), Queen of Lavender


End file.
